During manufacturing a display panel, usually a photoetching processing is adopted to form pattern layers on the display panel. During the manufacture, testing and transportation of a photoetching mask plate to be used in the photoetching process, electrostatic charges may inevitably be introduced. For the photoetching mask plate, its base substrate is usually made of an organic material, e.g., an insulative glass substrate, so the release of the electrostatic charges may be adversely affected. In the case that the electrostatic charges are accumulated on the photoetching mask plate to a certain extent, electrostatic discharge (ESD) may probably occur between separate portions of a mask pattern on the photoetching mask plate. Once the ESD occurs during the photoetching procedure, the performance of a semiconductor layer or a metal line on the display panel may be degraded or even the semiconductor layer or metal line may be damaged due to a high voltage or current generated instantaneously, and thereby the performance of the resultant display panel and the yield thereof may be seriously affected.
Hence, there is an urgent need in the art to provide an improved photoetching mask plate, a photoetching method using the photoetching mask plate, and a method for manufacturing the photoetching mask plate.